


Jason’s cousin

by INeedKelp



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians & Related Fandoms - All Media Types
Genre: Highschool AU, Multi, first fic, text fic
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-03-16
Updated: 2018-04-28
Packaged: 2019-04-01 09:38:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 9
Words: 1,849
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13995525
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/INeedKelp/pseuds/INeedKelp
Summary: Text ficNormally Piper teases Percy about his huge crush on Jason. But when Jason’s cousin enrolls in their school the tables will turn.Update: for about 2.5 chapters this had a plot. It left.





	1. Chapter 1

Graceless- My cousin, Annabeth, is arriving today and she is going to go to our school. 

Graceless- Be Cool.

Pipes McClean- When r we not cool  
Graceless-Always

Fishboy- No. We are cool sometimes. 

Pipes McClean- see. Perce agrees w/ me

Graceless- Do we need other people’s opinions?

Pipes McClean- That’s not necessary

Fishboy- Yes plz

“Graceless” added “Ghost king”, ”Sunshine”, “This Boy is on fire”, ”Golden”, and “koi fish” to the chat

Graceless- Question

This boy is on fire- Answer

Graceless- Are Piper and Percy cool?

Koi fish- not really

Fishboy- I feel really attacked by Frank right now. 

Ghost king- it’s true though 

Sunshine- Well, at first you seem cool but in reality you guys are dorks. 

Pipes McClean- Thnks Will. Really feeling the love

Golden- If you guys aren’t cool then why are we popular?

This boy is on fire- It’s ‘cause of my dashing

This boy is on fire- sizzling

This boy is on fire- good looks

Graceless- sure it is 

Graceless- my cousin is here now I gtg

“Graceless” left the chat

Pipes McClean- U know what that means Perce 

Fishboy- Oh no

Golden- What does is mean?

Pipes McClean- Perce has this *huge* crush on Jason. So whenever jason leaves the chat I get to tease him about it. 

This boy is on fire- sounds fun

Fishboy- You just had to tell everyone didn’t you

Sunshine- When did the crush start, piper?

Pipes McClean- Perce. How long have u known Jace

Fishboy- About 3 years

Pipes McClean- there’s ur answer  
Koi fish- ok then

Fishboy- no one say anything to Jason about this. Ok?

This boy is on fire- ok ok. Can we talk about the new girl though

Golden- didn’t she reject you like twice today? 

This boy is on fire- yeah her name is Calypso I think. 

This boy is on fire- she is on fire

Pipes McClean- just don’t get hurt ok?

This boy is on fire- ok


	2. Chapter 2

Fishboy- Piper stop drooling 

Pipes McClean- I’m not

Pipes McClean- never mind 

Sunshine- what happened?

Graceless- my cousin walked into class

Pipes McClean- you didn’t tell my your cousin looked like that

This boy is on fire- yeah if I had known I would’ve gotten pics of piper drooling 

Pipes McClean- omg guys she has to sit down and the only open seat is next to me!

Graceless- great

Graceless- this is going to be Nico and Will again. 

“Pipes McClean” went offline

Ghost King- You said you would never speak of that again!

Sunshine- Nico had a Piper moment about me!

Sunshine- Cute

Golden-You should’ve seen him. He was like “Oh no. Will is sitting next to me what do I do?”

Fishboy- I remember that. Piper and Jason text-yelled at him to talk to you instead of us.

Ghost King- why am I friends with you guys?


	3. Chapter 3

Sunshine- Piper seems to have a type

Pipes McClean- Shut up

Golden- What do you mean?

Sunshine- Jason’s cousin also has blond hair

Fishboy- you can’t really blame piper. 

Fishboy- if I wasn’t gay af I would date Annabeth 

Pipes McClean- apparently Percy also has a type

Sunshine- lol

Golden- Looks like Reyna does too

Pipes McClean- What do you mean?

Golden- It looks like Reyna is flirting Annabeth. 

Pipes McClean-...

Graceless- She totally is. 

Graceless- I’m eating with them. Reyna is trying to make big moves

Sunshine- How is she getting flirted with in the first day of being here??

Pipes McClean- weren’t you hit on on your first day? I was. 

Ghost King- he was flirted with on the second day of him being here. 

Sunshine- Yeah but I wore a pride shirt that day we don’t even know if she likes girls. 

Graceless- she does. 

Pipes McClean- good to know


	4. Chapter 4

Graceless- Everyone has become friends with Annabeth and hung out with her a couple times, right?

This boy is on fire- Yeah I think so 

Graceless- is it time to add her to the chat yet?

Ghost King- Do it do it do it

Pipes McClean- we get it Nico you and Annabeth are good friends and are really gay together 

Ghost King- You’re just jealous 

Pipes McClean- You’re right

Graceless- so I can add her?

Ghost King- yes

“Graceless” added “Annabeth” to the group chat

Annabeth- sup nerds

Fishboy- I’m not a nerd

Fishboy- I felt that I was being insulted and came a quickly as possible 

Pipes McClean- your math grade proves you’re not a nerd

Fishboy- well you’re no nerd either you have a C in biology 

Annabeth- you guys need tutors 

Graceless- why don’t we?

Annabeth- because I refuse to try to tutor Percy again

Fishboy- what did I do?

Graceless- then tutor Piper. Don’t you have like a 98 in biology 

Annabeth- it’s a 99

Pipes McClean- and you call us nerds

Ghost King- Annabeth! My fav bi girl

Golden- what about me

Ghost King- sorry sis

Annabeth- Nico! My fav gay boy

Fishboy- I’ll just be over here then

Ghost King- we need to get you a new name in the gc

This boy is on fire- I have a better idea. We should rename ourselves as dead memes

“This Boy is on fire” has renamed themselves as “damn Daniel”

“Pipes McClean” has renamed themselves as “Rick Astley”

“Annabeth” has renamed themselves as “Quick Maths”

“Fishboy” has renamed themselves as “epic sax guy”

“Graceless” has renamed themselves as “21”

“Golden” has renamed themselves as “doge”

“Koi fish” has renamed themselves as “Windows XP”

“Sunshine has renamed themselves as “Uganda Knuckles”

“Ghost King” has renamed themselves as “I came out to have a good time and honestly I feel so attacked right now”

Quick Maths- Nico yours is too long

I came out to have a good time and honestly I feel so attacked right now- fine all change it

“I came out to have a good time and honestly I feel so attacked right now” has renamed themselves as “AIDS”

Uganda Knuckles- no. aids is bad

“AIDS” has renamed themselves as “I’m gay”

I’m gay- everybody happy now?

Quick Maths- yeah I think so


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Percy- epic sax guy  
> Piper- Rick Astley  
> Jason- 21  
> Leo- damn Daniel  
> Annabeth- Quick Maths  
> Nico- I’m gay  
> Will- Uganda Knuckles  
> Hazel-doge  
> Frank-Windows XP

Epic sax guy- piper

Epic sax guy- is there a reason you are staring at Annabeth

Epic sax guy- you also seem to be having mood swings

Rick Astley- Annabeth is really pretty that makes me smile. 

Rick Astley- but Reyna is there that makes me feel ok

Rick Astley- and sometimes there is a flirty look on their faces and I’m sad

Damn Daniel- the female mind

Damn Daniel- confusing as ever

Rick Astley- you know how to spell confusing

Damn Daniel- no why

Epic sax guy- who cares

Doge- I can confirm the flirty looks 

Doge- I have been left out of the conversation 

21- you guys do know that Annabeth is in this chat right

Rick Astley- everyone pretend nothing just happened

I’m gay- I don’t like keeping secrets from my fav bi girl

Rick Astley- hoe don’t do it 

Epic sax guy- he did it

Rick Astley- oh my god

Doge- did you seriously leave another class to do that

I’m gay- yes

I’m gay- it was a very important cause to me

Rick Astley- Nico you should be glad your boyfriend is a doctor

Uganda Knuckles- I’m not a doctor

Uganda Knuckles- I’m basically a doctor

Rick Astley- Nico you should be glad your boyfriend is basically a doctor

Rick Astley- cause your going to end up in the hospital very soon

Quick Maths- why is Piper hating on Nico 

Rick Astley- anyone says anything you’ll wish Will was your boyfriend

I’m gay- I came out to have a good time and honestly I feel so attacked right now.


	6. Chapter 6

I’m gay- LEO WHAT THE HECK

21- What did he do now?

I’m gay- dis boi stood up on top of his chair and when he jumped off right before he hit the floor tiny air bags or something popped out of his shoes

“Damn Daniel” has renamed themselves as “dis boi”

Dis boi- I just wanted to see if they worked

Rick Astley- first number that pops into your head 

Dis boi- 69

Epic sax guy- my number is blue

I’m gay- 13

Rick Astley- 420 BAlZE IT

Uganda knuckles- balze it

Quick Maths- balze it

I’m gay- balze it

21- balze it

Doge- balze it

Epic sax guy- balze it

Dis boi- balze it

Windows XP- balze it

Dis boi- woah a wild frank appeared 

Dis boi- your options are

Dis boi- fight

Dis boi- bag

Dis boi- run

Dis boi- Pokémon 

Epic sax guy- Jason I choose you.

Epic sax guy- use sky attack

Epic sax guy- it’s super effective

Doge- what just happened?


	7. Chapter 7

Dis boi- GUESS WHO I SAW TODAY?

Epic sax guy- HERCULES MULLIGAN 

Dis boi- no

Epic sax guy- A TAILOR SPYING ON THE BRITISH GOVERNMENT 

Dis boi- no

Epic sax guy- I TAKE THEIR MEASUREMENTS, INFORMATION AND THEN I SMUGGLE IT. 

Dis boi- I SAW CALYPSO AND SHE AGREED TO A DATE

epic sax guy- …

Dis boi- I told you we’re reliALBE WITH THE LADIES

Epic sax guy- Leo your like to only straight person here

Windows XP- hi

Dis boi- Jason 

21- yo

Epic sax guy- don’t do that 

21- yo

Dis boi- is your sis straight

21- I don’t know ask her

“21” added “Burger King foot lettuce” to the chat

Dis boi- you straight?

Burger King foot lettuce- I was not added to be asked insulting questions 

Quick Maths- your supposed to be at a date right now. What are you doing?

Burger King foot lettuce- I am and they just showed up

Burger King foot lettuce- later losers

21- I was not informed of this date

Quick Maths- really I knew like 9 days ago

Epic sax guy- who is the crazy person going on a date with Thalia

Quick Maths- don’t let her date hear you call her crazy 

Quick Maths- it’s Reyna

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I want a new name for this fic because it has gone way off the plot I had before. If you have any suggestions please comment them.


	8. Authors Note. Please read

Hello readers, I usually don’t like authors notes because there’s no new content. But I just want to thank you all for reading, leaving comments and kudos, and supporting this story. I am still shocked that this story has 60 kudos in a little over a month. 

Originally this story was supposed to have a plot, but I think I will start another story with a similar one to this one and hopefully it will be as successful as this story. 

Thank you all.


	9. Chapter 8

Uganda knuckles- Can you hula hoop?

Quick Maths- no

Rick Astley- what have you been doing all of your life 

Quick Maths- not hula hooping

Rick Astley- I’m buying 3 dozen hula hoops right now

Uganda knuckles- what about the rest of you

Epic sax guy- NICO IS GREAT 

Quick Maths- he really is 

Uganda knuckles- why am I just now hearing about this?

I’m gay- Percy

I’m gay- Annabeth 

I’m gay- that was in confidence 

I’m gay- that was between us

Epic sax guy- You didn’t make that very clear

Quick Maths- he told us multiple times not to tell anyone

I’m gay- but you did anyway

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first fic. Please keep the hate to a minimum. Constructive criticism is very accepted.


End file.
